White Houses
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Five strangers share a beach house for the summer, going through the motions like tides. Love, hate, jealousy, life...all through the eyes of a woman named Hawke. AU Fenris/F!Hawke
1. Eyes on Me

_I got this idea while listening to the song "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton. I thought I might draw a picture music video to it of Hawke, Fenris, Anders, Merrill, and Isabela all as roommates going through the motions of one summer. Then I decided to write it (though I may draw it as well one day) Hawke is default in name and appearance. This is obviously AU but draws a lot from the video game. I tried to be as in character as possible, Anders was really hard…I don't really like him so writing his dialogue is going to be a challenge. And don't worry, though Mrs. Vallen (Or…whatever Donnic's last name is…) isn't in this chapter, she will be in this story! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>White Houses<strong>

_**Chapter One: Eyes on Me**_

"Do you really have to go Mari? The summer house won't be the same without you," my little sister Bethany asked me for the fifth time that morning. I didn't give her a fifth answer though; I believed the fourth one would suffice for now. No, I was too busy trying to fit all my socks into my suitcase and it wasn't working out as I wanted.

"Maybe Carver's big butt can get this stupid thing closed," I mumbled, glancing around to see if anything was missing. My room seemed a lot more open with a good chunk of my things packed away. It made me a little sad, uneasy, and suddenly the butterflies that had been swimming in my gut all last night had decided to reappear. But with a heavy sigh and a turn of my head I shrugged it off the best I could, grabbing the pillow off my bed and I hugged it to my chest.

"You're ignoring me now, aren't you?" Bethany wondered with a sigh, sitting down on my naked bed. My sheets had been stuffed into one of the four bags that scattered my floor. I glanced at her over my shoulder and sighed, trying for another go at my stubborn pack.

"I'll take a brief pause from my cold shoulder act to reply: Yes I am, or was…I'm no good at tenses," I laughed, causing my hands to slip on the case, falling into it. It only made me laugh harder, and made Bethany break her pout.

"It's going to be so boring with just Carver there," she crossed her arms over her chest, staring out my window. I felt a little guilty leaving my sister alone this summer but I needed to do this. I took a seat next to her and nudged her shoulder, trying my best to cheer her up.

"September will be here before you know it and I'll be right back, bugging you and bossing you around," after a moment of silence I stood up and stretched, facing the door. "Carver," I called loudly, "I need your help little brother!"

I listened as my brother made his way up the stairs, his footsteps heavy with aggravation, but moved quickly.

"What a pain," he groaned, leaning against my doorframe. My little brother had a good six inches on me, but I barely noticed, I could still kick his ass if need be and he knew it. "But I'll do anything to get you out of the house as quickly as possible," he grinned, moving inside, cracking his knuckles as if there was going to be a fight. I huffed and pointed towards my suitcase.

"Sit on it and make it shut," I ordered. Bethany had moved off the bed now, taking a seat at my desk to watch the scene unfold before her. She knew the only thing that kept us from killing one another was her, though sometimes she purposely watched the show from the sides, for a good laugh. I suppose I couldn't blame her.

"I don't have to sit on it," he told me boldly, walking to the pack and pushing the top down, the same as I had been doing the last ten minutes or so. I stood off to the side, my arms crossed with one eyebrow cocked, watching him trying to close it tight. He tried once, twice, and by the time he went for the fourth try I lost my cool, pushing him down over it. With his weight the pack finally shut tight and I locked it.

"There, I knew you could do it!" I cheered, pushing him off the pack onto the bed. I lifted the case onto the floor and sighed, feeling a little heartbroken that I wouldn't get to be with my siblings for a while.

"So," Carver started suddenly, slipping off my bed onto the floor, leaning back against my mattress. "What's the name of this town you're going to? I wanna know where to send my apologies." Carver snickered and that feeling like I was going to miss him faded away just a bit.

"Kirkwall," I told him briskly, handing a bag to Bethany to bring downstairs, slinging another over my shoulder. I fully intended to make Carver carry the one his fat arse helped close.

"You got a house near the beach right?" he wondered as if he didn't already know. I knew he was eavesdropping when father and I went over the details. He was the one who got me the house in the first place, well one fifth of the house. That was the plan; I was going to Kirkwall for the summer for experience, sharing the house with four other people around my age whom I've never met. It was a bit unnerving but thrilling at the same time.

"Right," I finally answered after a pause, taking a deep breath in of my room one last time before making my way down the steps. "Carver," I called behind me, "get the rest of my bags." He groaned again but I knew he was going to comply.

My mother was waiting at the bottom of the steps, her hands on her hips, looking nervous and sad all at once. She had a nice talent for that, giving me multiple emotions all at once.

"There you are Marian," I cringed, both at my name and at the tone of her voice. Of all the names they could have given me, why did it have it Marian? I sighed as I reached the bottom of the stairs, adjusting my bag. "The car waiting to take you to the ferry arrived at least five minutes ago," she motioned towards the door then came towards me, wrapping her arms around me tight, bringing me into a hug. It was so warm and it made my heart hurt a little bit. Even after all this it seemed I was still just a little girl.

"Now, now," she tried to scold, pulling away and tucking my dark hair behind my ear. "We'll have no second thoughts. You're father will call you tonight from the summer house," she instructed, a nervous fret in her voice she was trying to hide. "So, be careful and if you feel uncomfortable don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

"Please don't," Carver added, to which Bethany answered with an elbow to his stomach. He grunted then shrugged indifferently, moving towards the door. "Well, lets get the stuff in the car." It was right then when my mother handed me the dog leash.

"I don't need it he won't stray," I told her evenly, taking it from her hand.

"Humor me," she mumbled, rubbing her temple.

"Haseo!" I called, and my Mabari bolted from whatever room he was sleeping in to appear at my side.

My dog was a war hound, not nearly as used as they once were, he imprinted on me the first day he saw me at the pound just a few years ago. They thought he would be too excited, too powerful to place but once he found me there was no separating us. There would be no doubt he would take this little adventure with me.

I linked the leash to his collar and looked him in the eyes.

"Stay by my side, boy…I need you, okay?" And I knew he understood.

We made our way to the car and placed my bags in the trunk. I stood at the back door, teetering back and forth, placing weight on one foot then the other. I knew as soon as I got in the car that was it; there would be no turning back. I'd be leaving my family in our little town, leaving the tradition of heading towards the summer house with them, and making my own chapter…as scary as that was.

"Be safe," Bethany smiled, pulling me into a quick hug then pulled away. I grinned back then turned towards Carver who refused to meet my gaze. I sighed but couldn't leave without getting a proper goodbye.

"Please, Carver?" I asked, opening up my arms a bit. He sighed and came over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he whispered, making sure only I heard him. I laughed and pulled way, ruffling his hair and taking a step towards the car again, I opened it wide and motioned for Haseo to jump in, and he did so.

There was nothing stopping me now and I wanted to show them I had found this new determination as I opened the door and got in, not looking back as the car drove up the street and turned to corner. I wondered if I looked cool to my little brother and sister, I certainly didn't feel that way. I brought my legs into my chest and watched the houses I knew so well pass by in the window, it would be a little while before I'd see this scene again.

"How long will it be until we reach the ferry?" I asked the driver in a slightly broken voice. I hoped he didn't notice it.

"About an hour and a half Miss Hawke," he told me over his shoulder, a smile in his voice. I knew once I got on that ship there really would be no turning back. I brought my knees into my chest and let my hand rest on top of my dog's head. It was soft, comforting.

"This will be fun, won't it?" I asked him, petting him behind his ear. He enjoyed the feeling as he moved into my touch and gave me a quiet bark in return.

The ferry ride to Kirkwall felt a lot longer than it was. It was cramped and a little lonely and everyone was giving me dirty looks because of Haseo, not that I cared, I gave them one right back. That, and I was too focused on the fact that in mere minutes, as soon as I stepped on to the dock, I was going to meet the people I was going to live with for the next three months, fifteen weeks to be exact. I took a deep breath before I grabbed my bags and adjusted them as comfortably as I could over my shoulders. I wondered how heavy they would be when I left, because you always come back with more than what you left with.

Coming onto the dock, the blast of heat was somewhat of a surprise, such a change from the cooler temperatures of my hometown of Lothering. The address of my house was written neatly in my father's handwriting on a tiny index card. I glanced at it as I overlooked the row of beach houses that lined the street near the dock. None of these were it. I didn't have a habit of getting lost, actually I was quite savvy when it came to exploring, but the heavy bags were going to be a bit of a bother.

"Excuse me," I heard a suave voice call from the street above the dock, I glanced up to see a dwarven man waving down at me. I strained a wave and a smile back as he made his way towards me.

"You wouldn't happen to be Malcolm Hawke's daughter, would you?" he asked kindly, his voice saccharine. It was strange though, I trusted him; he seemed honest, not too honest mind you, just close enough.

"I am," I replied, pulling up the strap of one of my bags that began slipping down my arm and off my shoulder. One wrong move and everything I was carrying was going to spill off the dock and into the sea, and I couldn't have that.

"I'm Varric, Varric Tethras," he pointed towards himself then took one of the lighter bags off my shoulder to drape it over his own, how nice. "Your father told me to come pick you up," he explained, leading me up the stairs towards the road. Haseo followed faithfully at my heels, sans leash.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That didn't sound like my father, but it did sound like mother and I should have expected it.

"Are you picking up any of the other tenants?" I had to ask. I left home for the summer to try and grow up, having my mother watch me from afar was somewhat defeating the purpose.

"Actually you're the only one who hasn't seen the house," he explained, walking over to his town car. I tried not to not to make my breath of relief to loud. He knocked on the tinted driver's window and the trunk popped open. I walked over towards the rear of the car and placed my bags in, the heat really starting to creep in.

When I had set my bags up, I opened one of the rear doors and let Haseo jump in before me, following in after. Varric was all ready seated and as soon as I closed the door the car took off.

"How long is the drive there?" I wondered, looking out the window towards the sea. It seemed so vast, like it never ended though of course I knew just on the other side was my home. I wanted to press my hand against the window, but I fought the urge. I remembered this wasn't my car.

"Just a few more minutes," he laughed, then glanced in my direction. "You seem eager…" then he stopped and his expression was almost quizzical. "You know, your father never told me your name."

"Hawke is fine," I told him forcefully. "I don't like my first name very much," I nodded my head and took Haseo's face in my hands, like he would confirm this for me.

"That's fine with me, Hawke it is," he crossed his arms over his chest as the car began to slow, coming to a turn. "Well, here's the White Houses district," with his arms stilled folded he motioned only his thumb out the window. And he wasn't lying. All the houses were white, clean and pure as if they were brand new and untouched.

"You see, about ten years ago no well-to-do would ever send their kid to Lowtown in Kirkwall, used to be pretty terrible…well, to some. I always enjoyed the underside of society but that's not my point," he gave me a dark laugh and somehow I was enthralled with his story though it had only just begun. "When Kirkwall came under new management, you know higher up in the political chain, well the town couldn't have a whole area completely filled with the desolate, as they were so called." Varric sat up a bit straighter in his seat, glancing out the window at all the pretty houses. "They knocked most of the bars and apartments down and started building the beach houses and that seemed to work out well," he smirked, "not all the bars mind you…the Hanged Man still stands near the pier," and that had him grinning as the car came to a stop.

"I've had this house for about six years now," he told me as he opened the car door and stepped out. I did the same on the opposite side and looked over it. Like all the other houses on the road it was white, but slightly larger then its neighbors. I didn't need to guess why; the more people who needed to stay there the more room there would have to be. As soon as I stepped towards the back of the car it popped open and I waved thanks towards the side mirror, hoping the driver saw me. I gathered my bags and followed Varric up the walk as he opened the front door and stepped aside to let me in.

"Looks like you're the first," Varric said more to himself than to me as he walked into the house, turning right towards what I assumed was the living room. Pulling something that jingled out of his pocket he littered the coffee table with keys. I followed after him and glanced down, my eye catching the key with the light blue tie; it kind of matched my eyes. I picked it up and admired it.

"I put the colors on there so they'd be easier to find," he told me coolly, and I placed the key in my pocket, hoping I'd remember to put it on a chain later in the day.

"Now," Varric pointed up, "all the bedrooms are on the second floor and each has a door that leads to stairs that goes to the wrap around deck outside, the deck leads to the beach," he tried to explain and it seemed simple enough. I glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of what looked like a dining room connected to a kitchen, and the steps upstairs were right next to the living room.

"Bathroom?" I asked, simply.

"Both on the second floor, each at the end of the hall next to the stairs," he motioned up again. "Now I think I can take my leave," he turned towards the door and waved me goodbye. "I'll be back to check on you Hawke," and though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling at me.

"You better," I told him sarcastically, and that had him laughing before he closed the door behind him and left me alone, well, I glanced at Haseo, not completely alone.

I tapped my foot and looked up at the stairs, wondering if I should go pick a room for myself or wait for the others to draw straws or however we were going to work this mess out. With another few taps of my foot I decided the best option would be to wait and sat down on the couch. I looked over the table in front of me and aside from the colorful keys all that was there was a television remote. But as soon as I reached for it I heard the door click open.

"Hello?" a man's voice called out into the house. I immediately got to my feet and Haseo bounded up, barking quite loudly. "What, a dog?" I heard him shout over the woofing, sounding a little repulsed. I tried to ignore it.

"Um, yes," I answered, placing my hand on the dog's collar than glancing up to look at the man who had entered the house. He was rather handsome, blonde hair with a rugged face covered in stubble, another thing I noticed was his warm, brown eyes. I smiled and held out my hand.

"My name is Hawke," I told him cordially and waited for him to take my hand. He smiled back and let his bags slip from his shoulders before taking it.

"Anders," he shook it once than let it go, picking up his belongings in his hands and stepping into the house. "So are we the first two here?" he wondered, glancing around. I nodded my head and walked in front of him, showing him the pile of keys. He needed no explanation and picked the one with the dark blue tie, placing it in his pocket just as I did.

"I'm looking forward to the summer," he gave me a charismatic smile and I got the feeling he was good at that, being charming. I didn't dislike it, but suddenly having his attention all one me was a bit startling. I felt a giggle escape my throat and he smiled wider, happy to get a reaction, and as soon as I sat on the couch he followed after.

"So Hawke, huh?" he felt the weight of my name on his tongue than continued, "that's interesting…"

"It's my last name," I told him with a cool shrug, trying to get back some of my composure. I leaned in a bit closer and put a finger to my lips and whispered: "My first name is a secret."

"No fair," he pouted a bit but as he opened his mouth to continue the door clicked open again. We both looked over our shoulders towards the entrance when a woman bounded in. She was dark skinned, sexy without a doubt, but also a bit intimidating. With a flip of her black hair she smirked.

"Well hello there," she threw her backpack against the wall and walked over towards us. With her hoop earrings, blue bandana, and bellbottom jeans she looked like she just stepped out of seventies movie, yet it all worked so easily for her. "Isabela," she held out her hand for Anders, and then for myself. I took it, gave a quick shake and than turned towards the table.

"Ah, so Varric made them all pretty this year," she leaned over the couch and reached for the table, grabbing the key with the yellow tie than stood straight, a dropped it into her cleavage. I tried not to roll my eyes at the obvious trait of a woman with those assets and placed my hands in my lap, waiting for her to say something or do something else. Anders was still glancing at me and that had me feeling rather good about myself.

"Where is he anyway?" Isabela looked around as if he was hiding from her, "that sexy beast is usually always here to greet me." My eyes widened a bit with that last comment but I turned toward her and tried to be polite.

"He said he'll be back but he didn't say when," I than motioned towards myself, "I'm Hawke, by the way."

"Anders," he greeted, before turning towards the television, grabbing the remote and turning it on.

"Right, well that's three," I said more to myself than the others as Haseo came up to me and rested his head in my lap. Isabela turned back to grab her backpack and threw it in the collective pile of suitcases before crashing into the loveseat under the front window.

"It's good to be back in Kirkwall," she sighed, tucking a piece of dark hair in her bandana and closing her eyes.

"Have you stayed here before?" I wondered, playing with one of the dog's ears as I talked.

"Hmm," she nodded, "I'm here every summer. I always take a job as a waitress and bartender at the Hanged Man," for some reason that had her smirking. "Varric is always down there so of course we met and he told me to rent from him, so I do," she sat back up and turned, getting on her knees to look out the window. "I swear you'd think this place would get less white as the years go by but it just seems to get brighter." She was quiet for a moment and as I got up to see if there was something she was looking at, she jumped, and made her way towards the door.

"Look, it's number four," she called, and the young girl moved in quickly, her one suitcase looking heavier than she was. Though the first thing I noticed was her slightly frame, the next thing I noticed were her ears, knife like and pointed. She was an elf.

"Oh," she pointed towards herself, "I am number four, how exciting!" She was quiet for a moment as if she was thinking and then asked, "four what?"

"You're the fourth person to arrive Kitten," she put an arm over the girl's shoulders and brought her closer. Now I noticed the tattoos that marked her face. I wanted to ask about them immediately but thought that might have been rude.

"Oh, I see," she grinned and than laughed, "I'm Merrill by the way."

"Lovely," Isabela answered for the rest of us, "I'm Isabela, that's Hawke with the pretty blue eyes, and the only man so far here is Anders." I gave the girl a smile and a wave as Isabela walked over towards him, dragging Merrill along and poked the back of his head to turn him around.

"What was that for?" Anders wondered as he turned away from the television.

"You're being rather rude," Isabela chided, but something about the tone of her voice gave away that she didn't actually care.

"Oh no, I don't mind." Merrill tried to wave the attention off, "continue whatever you were doing."

"Thank you, I think I will," Anders shrugged as he turned back around. I frowned as I reached for the remote and clicked it off. He turned towards me with surprised eyes and I cocked an eyebrow as if he wanted to test me. I might have been a bit giggly before but that didn't mean I was a pushover.

"We should at least try to get to know one another before we ignore each other all together," I teased with a smirk and Anders frowned, getting up from the couch to sit in the armchair and sulk. Handsome as he was, I knew I was right. I was always right.

"So where does everyone come from?" Merrill wondered with a grin, as she began to play with one of the small ties in her hair. Before answering I reached for the last two keys on the table and held them out to her. Without thinking on it she took the one in green.

"Lothering, in Ferelden," I explained.

"Oh!" Merrill started excitedly, clasping her hands together. "My reservation is in Ferelden." Now her tattoos made sense. In this modern world, elves rarely were as one with nature as they used to be, a sad truth. But those that were usually stayed on reservations, places made just for them, to live as they wanted. I had seen an Elven reservation once, and all the adults had tattoos on their faces. I didn't and still don't know what it means, but she made a little more sense to me now.

"I'm a wanderer," Isabela told us with all seriousness, "and I rather like it that way."

"Hmm," Anders sighed, "I'm from Ferelden as well." He smiled again, as he rejoined the conversation. He got up and took Merrill's bag, placing it in the pile with the others. She moved over towards the couch and asked quietly if she could sit next to me and I nodded.

"Why'd you leave, Kitten?" Isabela asked, and I too was wondering as well.

"For a little adventure," she grinned again, than rested back into the couch, glancing at the blank television screen. She only sat for a moment before getting back up and heading towards the kitchen. I was going to ask how she knew when I remembered I was the only one who hadn't seen the house until today.

As soon as she passed the front door she stopped and turned towards it.

"Are you from a reservation too?" she asked, hopefully to someone that was standing there, though I didn't hear the door click.

"No," he answered bluntly. I could clearly tell this was a man, his voice, even with just one word, was deep and rough. We all turned towards the foyer and waited for the last tenant to enter fully. When he didn't Isabela walked over and loudly purred as if she was a cat.

"My, my, aren't you something to look at," and that did nothing to aid my curiosity. Finally as Anders and I got up to see who this person was, he met me half way.

He was an elf, but I knew that from the question Merrill had asked him before. Yet he looked nothing like the ones I had seen. His eyes were deep, wide but not innocent; they were an intense, sharp green. His skin was a warm tan color; his arms, neck, and chin were covered in tattoos as well, and I wondered if they marked him in entirety. The last and maybe most bizarre and alluring trait was his stark, white hair.

"I apologize if that seemed rude," he was talking about his tone with Merrill earlier, "I am Fenris." He didn't hold his hand out, then again neither did Merrill so I didn't think much on it.

"My name is Hawke," I replied to his introduction, trying so very hard not to get lost in his eyes. I felt a connection almost instantly, everything else kind of faded away until Anders' hand on my shoulder pulled me back out.

"I'm Anders," he greeted holding out his free hand. Fenris looked down at it, not like it was foreign; he just simply didn't want to be touched. Like he was giving hints to the rest of the room he slammed his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans.

"Well, all right then," Anders mumbled beneath his breath before he released my shoulder from his grasp. As I introduced Fenris to Merrill and Isabela, he gave a short and curt hello to the both of them before turning back to me. That same blurry feeling came over me and I looked away, going to the table, grabbing the last key.

Fenris' key was the one with the red tie. I held it out for him and he took it, his fingertips brushing against my own as he did so.

Isabela looked back and forth between the two of us before waving over Merrill and Anders, all five of us now in a circle.

"Well here we are," she motioned wide, draping an arm over Merrill and myself, the two of us laughed though we weren't sure why. Anders crossed his arms over his chest, but I saw a small smile play on his lips. Fenris, the newest one here, put one hand back in his pocket, the other still held on to the red key I handed him before.

"Let the summer fun begin," Isabela cheered. Merrill and I joined her despite ourselves and even Haseo barked along with us.

I wondered what this summer would bring for me…friendship, adventure…

_My eyes met Fenris' again, my heart raced…It would certainly be something. _


	2. Blow Away

_I thought it was funny the few comments I got all mentioned the fact this is AU, to be honest I don't really write it and you can clarify that just by looking at my story list…but I think I had enough confidence in this to actually go through with it. Despite the few reviews, I got quite a bit of a story alerts for this so please enjoy the second chapter!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>White Houses<strong>

_**Chapter Two: Blow Away**_

"So what do we do?" I wondered aloud, looking down at the pile of bags and suitcases that had collected on the floor. Our circle near the middle of the room had wandered over as we all looked over the mess we had made.

"Well," Isabela started, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, "I get seniority," she laughed. "My room is straight up the stairs, across from the bathroom," before turning to leave she gave a wide smile. "With my name scratched into the door…" The smile remained as she bounded up the stairs, with a slam of a door following soon after.

I glanced at the second floor and walked up, wishing I had been a bit more selfish earlier and grabbed a room for myself before the others got here. When I reached the landing I saw why Isabela was in such a hurry. I rushed back to the first floor and let out a defeated sigh.

"There are four of us but only three rooms left…" my eyes widened as I resisted the urge to slap my forehead, "but you guys knew that." My shoulders slumped and let my rear hit the floor, putting an arm around Haseo as if he was the only thing that could hold me up. Was I being a bit overdramatic? Yes. Did I care? No.

I watched as Fenris and Anders exchanged a quick glance before they gathered their things and made their way upstairs. I opened my mouth to protest, to ask them to stop but Anders beat me to my own words.

"You girls share," he instructed with a coaxing and ever so charming voice. I had to know how much he practiced to sound like that. I extended my hand forward but they were too far gone. I looked over my shoulder at the wide-eyed Merrill and quietly sighed, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You might have to deal with his snoring," I pointed towards Haseo who gave a quiet whine in protest as if to say he didn't snore. I patted his head and gathered my bags, heading up towards the only room left available.

"Oh I don't mind," Merrill insisted, grabbing her suitcase and following me up. "I'm from Ferelden as well, you know, I'm used to the dogs."

When I got to the landing I glanced in each of the taken bedrooms, sans Isabela's whose door was still shut tight. Fenris had chosen the corner bedroom, farthest from my own. My heart tugged a bit as I quickly looked away before he caught me gazing. Isabela's room was next to his and next to hers and to my own was Anders. His door was still open like Fenris' was and but he gave me a smile when I passed by. I smiled back than made my way into my own room. Fixing my bags, I opened the door and searched for the nearest bed to put them down on.

"Well this is very nice, it's bigger than my room at home," Merrill commented, placing her case on the other bed across the room. I had to agree with her there, it was rather spacious. Each bed was tucked into a corner of the room, Merrill's dresser was next to her bed, and mine was at the end. Merrill's bed looked out over an armoire that was big enough to fit both of our things and next to it was the television. While my bed on the other hand faced the glass door that lead down to the deck.

I wanted to keep that bed but the polite, lady like woman in me pointed towards it silently, hoping she got my meaning.

"What?" she followed my point and wildly shook her head. "Oh no, it's much too distracting, I'd never get to sleep!" She let out a laugh, than sat down next to her case, popping it open to unpack. I would have mentioned the curtains but it seemed that this went my way so I shut my mouth and followed suit, opening my bags.

"So I was wondering," Merrill started, laying her clothes out neatly on the bed. Haseo, who had been sitting quietly by the door, moved in and curled up on the circular rug in the middle of the room. He'd make his way to my bed eventually.

"Yes?" I answered after a pause, like she was waiting for confirmation. While listening, I pulled the old sheets off the bed and began dressing it in mine.

"How old are you?" she asked with a somewhat awkward chuckle. "I have a pretty good feeling I'm the youngest one here."

"Twenty," I answered, and I didn't doubt Merrill's thoughts. As for the other housemates, Isabela didn't look old exactly, she just looked experienced and that can age someone whether they want it to or not. The same could be said of Fenris. But Anders…well I wasn't sure about him yet.

"Ah, I knew it," she mumbled, "I'm eighteen," she pointed towards herself to clarify and I nodded.

"My brother and sister are eighteen, did you just graduate too?" I questioned, grabbing my sheet and airing it out. I let it flap and Merrill let out a giggle as if it was funny.

"Yes," she gave a single nod than grabbed the pendant of the necklace she was wearing, playing with it between her fingers. "I start school in the fall, did I mention that?" she asked curiously. Her unpacking seemed to be put on hold for the moment.

"Maybe," I shrugged; to be honest I didn't really remember.

"Well I do, it's a university right outside of the reservation a lot of my people, oh, um, elves attend if they want to continue their schooling," she slipped off of her bed and inched towards Haseo, placing her hand on the dog's head. He opened one eye to examine her than shut it soon after.

"Oh," was all I could really think to say. Sad as it was, my understanding on Elven life was kind of limited. Though someone in this house suddenly made me want to expand my knowledge a bit.

"Not very exciting," she commented on her story with a frown. She let out a long sigh than got back up off the floor to resume her unpacking.

"Not boring," I commented back. "Normal," I huffed and sat on my freshly made bed, patting it loudly so Haseo could jump up. He rightly did so and laid his head in my lap as if I was his pillow. I shook my head and got up gently, finishing what was left of my stuffed bags.

"I suppose that's why I came," she started again, tucking her black hair behind her ear. "No one on the reservation would ever come out here, the Keeper," I stopped and gave her a look, asking for an explanation.

"Oh," she gasped, "she's kind of like an elder or leader I suppose…" She shook her head, "anyway, she didn't really want me to go, she thinks I'm too naïve to be off on my own like this," she crossed her arms over her chest, an act of defiance to a woman who wasn't even present.

"Well, you really aren't alone if you're staying with us, right?" I asked with a smile. I didn't really know Merrill all that well, obviously, but she seemed nice enough. I imagined we could be good friends Maker willing; we were sharing a room after all.

"That's true," Merrill agreed with a smile, cheering up a bit. I guessed thinking about her…Keeper, I think it was, might have been hard. I wasn't sure and I didn't know if it was my place to ask yet.

When I had finished unpacking I slapped my hands together as if I had accomplished something great and turned towards the glass door, daring to venture out onto the beach. When I opened the door I was hit by a blast of heat, such a difference from the cool, controlled air in the house. I walked on to the step and closed the door behind me, making my way down.

"So pretty," I murmured to myself, admiring the clear blue water. I kicked off my shoes on the deck before running out into the hot sand, ignoring the temperature. As soon as I reached the water I knew I'd forget it in an instant, and I was right. The cool waters rushed over my feet as I sunk into the wet sand. Almost forgetting where I was, I kind of lost myself, playing and spinning around. I was filled with this new excitement.

I only stopped when I turned towards the house and saw Fenris standing on the porch, watching me. He was too far to tell, but I'm sure he was laughing at me. He had to be.

"So," I called to him, letting him know I caught him staring, though apparently he didn't care. "You think I'm funny, huh?"

He didn't answer, just shook his head as he made his way towards me. I felt my legs freeze up, almost as if I were experiencing stage fright as I waited for him to come. When he did I felt those same green eyes peer into me.

"You really don't care what other people think," he wondered aloud, reaching for my hair. I tried hard not to flinch as he pulled a white feather from it. "Do you?" he asked, flicking it off into the air. I watched it fall for a moment before the wind took it and blew it away.

"Maybe," I let out coolly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did you enjoy though show though?" I was trying to make it as if he was the bad guy in all this. I was the one dancing like a crazy person on the beach; if he came outside, he'd be oblivious not to notice.

"I only caught the last minute or so," he mumbled with a blush. Ah-hah, I inwardly grinned, so he wasn't as composed as I thought he was. He gave a quiet chuckle before clearing his throat. "I was coming to get you, in fact," he motioned towards the house and started for it, I followed behind.

"Why?" I inquired, kicking the sand a little as we walked to the deck.

"Isabela said we're having a house meeting or some such," he shrugged and heaved a heavy groan as if he was bothered by it all. He opened the back door porch for me and I soon found myself inside, the rest of my housemates seated around the dining room table.

"There you are Hawke," Isabela grinned, getting up from her seat. She wrapped an arm around Fenris' waist and pulled him into her. He rolled his eyes, but didn't protest…though I wanted to.

"What do you need?" I asked, teetering back and forth, shifting my weight. Isabela so close to Fenris was making me uncomfortable and I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend, by the Maker; he wasn't really even my friend yet.

"We need to set up a chore list or whatever," she waved, letting Fenris free and taking her seat again. I nudged Fenris towards the table and followed him as he led me there.

"Okay," I nodded, sitting down, trying not to take small delight in the fact the sexy elf chose to sit beside me and not the empty seat next to Isabela.

"Well, I work weekend nights and weekday afternoons," Isabela mentioned with a flip of her dark hair, leaning on the table to expose her assets. She was shameless, wasn't she? I wasn't sure who she was trying to impress, everyone else or herself. I supposed it didn't make much of a difference.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anders asked, trying not to look at the view she presented before him. I had to give him merits for trying being a gentleman I suppose. Fenris on the other hand looked as if he was going to slam his head into the table if this continued any longer.

"I'll make the meals," he offered, than got up and headed back towards his room. Anders scoffed, glaring upstairs as if Fenris could see his look through the floor.

"That takes care of that, I suppose," I offered with a snicker. Anders wasn't having it though. He seemed determined to make this bigger than it was until I grabbed his hand and forced him back into his seat. My forcefulness must have surprised him, though it didn't seem to put him off that much.

"I'll clean up after meals," I suggested, not able to think of anything else. Keeping my room clean was a given and plus I would have help there. I wasn't going to touch the bathrooms unless it was desperately needed and I hated vacuuming with a passion. Putting my hands in rather nasty dishwater would have to do.

"I'll do the vacuuming," Anders sighed, glancing around the room to see if it was going to be a hassle. I didn't envy him at all, that was for sure.

"That leaves all the odds and ends to me and you, Kitten," Isabela grinned, slapping Merrill in the back playfully. Though it seemed the younger girl drifted off a bit at the end, because she let out a rather loud squeal from the surprise of it.

"Right," she nodded, slowly coming back to Thedas, "odds and ends…what does that mean?"

"It means you tidy up," Anders explained with a frown, obviously looking down on her a bit. He could learn to hide it better but I guess some people are better at masking their feelings then others.

"Okay," Merrill smiled and started to do just that. From the lack of life some of the furniture had collected quite a bit of dust. Merrill found the duster as if it was calling to her and went to work without a word. We watched in awe for a moment before shrugging and going back to our own things.

Anders and I made our way back upstairs before he grabbed my arm, stopping me in front of Fenris' door.

"What was with you?" he asked bluntly, leaning against the doorframe. "We were having a meeting and you just up and go, rude of him, wasn't it Hawke?" Anders glanced at me as if he expected I automatically agreed with him.

He just had to make this awkward, didn't he?

"Uh," I started, trying to find the perfect words. I really wasn't in the mood to be a bitch, but so far Fenris was the housemate who appealed to me the most. I sighed. "He thought his part was done so he left," I nodded, "no big deal Anders, so let's go." I second-guessed my final choice of words there. It made it sound as if we were going to the same place.

"So, you need to bring Hawke to help fight your battles," Fenris almost sneered, his back facing us. It was almost as if he wasn't giving Anders the satisfaction of seeing his reaction, something the blonde man loved getting, and even I knew that in this short amount of time.

"No," he defended, backing away, growing annoyed. Yet, if I wanted to, I could have pointed out that he pulled me over here. I looked from one man to the other. They barely knew each other yet they didn't seem to get along at all, maybe it was just meant to be.

"Than next time, don't drag her along," damn, he all ready knew.

"Ah!" Anders let out angrily before turning away, leaving me in Fenris' door. I didn't know what else to add, yet as I turned away I felt him grab onto my shoulder.

"Hmm…" I glanced at his hand then up at his face. He looked a bit nervous and I had to hold myself back from asking why.

"Never mind," he shook his head and let me go, turning back into his room. He didn't shut the door behind him though and for that reason I had to smile a bit.

As I passed Anders' room, I knocked on his door frame and grinned. "Maybe next time," I cheered, and he waved me away as if I were some pest. Though at that moment, I most definitely was. He didn't seem to like it when I was sarcastic. I couldn't help my laughing as I made my way back inside to rest. It had been an exciting few hours since I arrived and the day was hardly over yet.

For some reason why mind went to the idea of Fenris cooking, since he jumped on the job so quickly he must be good at it. If he was good at it, why was he? Did he enjoy it or was it his job? Did he cook for his family…his girlfriend? I pushed the last part of that question out of my head as I went to the armoire to find something new to wear. I pulled the red scarf I always wore from around my waist and placed it on the bed as I searched.

Deciding on a long white tank and black leggings, I pulled off my jeans and slipped the more comfortable clothes on quickly. Grabbing the scarf again I aired it out once before tying it like a headband and pulling it tight and secure. I sighed and stretched, trying to get used to the difference between this new room and my old. The only similarity was the fact Haseo was taking up the entire bed.

I left him there as I ventured back outside, sitting down on the top step to just look over for a little bit. I wondered if I'd ever get sick of this view, or if it changed a little bit every day. The water never stopped moving, so couldn't it?

"Nice, isn't it?" I heard a voice call out to me from the yard next door. I stood up and glanced over, spying a woman standing on the opposite side of the waist high fence. Her bright red hair stood out clearly against her rather pale complexion.

"What? Are you a mind reader?" I joked, getting up and walking down to meet her. She seemed a little daunting as I neared, but kind in her own way too.

"You one of Varric's renters?" she wondered, looking me over. When the wind picked up she moved her hands to the back of her head, tightening her short pony-tail.

"That I am," I answered with a smile, holding out my hand for a shake. "My name is Hawke," I greeted.

"I'm Aveline," she shook my hand than let go, gesturing towards her house. "My husband Donnic is inside right now but I'm sure you'll see him sometime soon," she smiled, obviously happy thinking about him. That made me a bit jealous, I wanted to do that too one day. I tried not to make my pout too noticeable. After a moment she shook her head, trying to clear it. "Anyway, I have a question."

"Okay," a tilted my head towards the side, curious as to what the stranger wanted to know from me. I didn't think it was going to be anything bizarre but…you never know.

"Is Isabela staying here again?" she asked with me a tone that seemed somewhat distressful. I think I saw her trying not to roll her eyes as she said the brazen woman's name. I had to laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint, but she is," I crossed my arms over my chest, a smirk playing on my features. "Shall I call her for you?" I asked, feigning all seriousness. Aveline shook her head and let out a beaten sigh.

"I thought by now she would have moved on from this place," she mumbled, looking over at the house, almost trying to see if Isabela was doing something she would disapprove of…which she most likely was. Aveline seemed refined and disciplined while Isabela had trouble keeping her breasts inside her shirt. It was amazing the information one could get from only first impressions.

Almost like the Maker himself willed it Isabela slammed open the porch door, stepping onto the deck. The moment she caught me talking to Aveline the widest of smiles came across her face.

"Why if it isn't my favorite buzz kill," she sneered, leaning over the fence as if she were looking for something, overtly so. "Is that husband of yours around?" she asked quietly, a playful cheekiness in her voice.

"He's hiding from you, you whore," Aveline told her straightly, pushing the woman back, off her yard. I took a few steps away, eager to watch the scene before me.

"So mean big girl," she shook her head sadly, an act, obviously. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Miss you coming to my house at three in the morning, stark naked, banging on my door? I think not," she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. That had my eyes widen. Was I going to have to deal with that for the next few months? Could I handle that? I tried not to look too shocked as my mind processed that. It didn't make a difference though, Aveline caught me.

"I feel sorry for you Hawke," she nodded in my direction but the dirty glare never left Isabela. "This one is like a virus, she never really goes away…like her infections."

"Hah!" I let out unintentionally. When Isabela's head whipped to face me, I covered my mouth. "It just slipped," I admitted, my voice muffled.

"I'll get you back for that," she challenged and I gave her a subtle look, one that said _bring it _before I headed back inside. My stomach was starting to ache with hunger and I was hoping Fenris was going to start dinner soon.

Like he knew I wanted it, I found him in the kitchen, cooking away. In the few hours I've known him he never looked quite as sexy as he did right then…

…

Dinner at the table that night had been filled with various fights and laughs. It was official, Fenris and Anders hated each other though no one was really sure why. Anders would make a joke at Fenris' expense, Fenris would give him no reaction at all, and if he did it was blunt and curt, and Anders would get angry and the rest of us would laugh. I liked both the boys but seeing how they were going to put up with one another was going to be interesting.

After I had finished cleaning up, Isabela made her way to the fridge and let out the loudest sigh I had ever heard. She wanted to make sure everyone heard her.

"What is it?" Anders asked, not looking up from his book as he sat on the arm chair. Though he asked, his tone was uninterested. He licked his fingers and turned the page, still waiting for her reply.

"We have no booze," she almost shouted, slamming the refrigerator door.

"Now that you mention it, where did the food come from?" I asked, almost positive none of us had left the house since we arrived this afternoon.

"Varric stocked it this morning I bet," she mumbled, rubbing her temples as if the lack of liquor was giving her a headache. "But he forgot the ale? What's wrong with him?" This question was directed at no one in particular, yet everyone gave incoherent answers of not knowing why. "It was rhetorical," she snapped.

Merrill, who had been quiet up until now, made her way to the window and looked out. Spotting something that excited her, she jumped and pointed.

"Whose car is that?" she wondered, looking back out at it again as if it was going to vanish if she wasn't watching it.

"Mine," Anders' hand went up for a second, a curious look on his face before he went right back into his book.

"I've got some money on me; I don't mind paying for it if someone goes to buy…" Merrill offered, and Isabela ran to her, giving her a tight hug.

"Such a good Kitten," she murmured. I wouldn't have been surprised if the younger girl had started purring just then. "I'll go, where are your keys?" Isabela demanded, letting Merrill go and made her way towards Anders, looking thoroughly determined to search his person.

"Absolutely not," that got his attention. He nearly slammed the book down on the table. "I'll go get it myself," he sighed, trying his hardest to move away from Isabela who looked rather pleased with herself. As Anders made his way towards the door he slowed his pace and stopped, turning back towards the room. "Come for a ride Hawke?" he asked me, his eyes somewhat gleaming.

"Sure, why not…you do know where to go right?" I teased, walking out as he opened the door for me. I skipped down towards his car and looked it over. I knew next to nothing about cars but it looked nice enough…and it was black. I opened the passenger side door and slipped in, the leather seats hot from the sun that had been on them all day.

"It's not a perfect car," Anders mentioned as he sat in the driver's seat, starting it up. "But it's decent enough considering most of my money goes to my tuition."

"Tuition," I started, "what are you studying?" I couldn't help that I was little bit curious. I looked at him from the side as he took off down the road, the beach house growing smaller in the side-view mirrors. His blonde hair almost glistened in the orange light of the setting sun.

"Medicine," he beamed. "I want to be a doctor." The smile was ever present as he gave me a quick look, hoping I was impressed. And to be honest, a part of me was. The other part didn't like the gloating but I suppose making it that far was something to be proud of, I could over look it.

"That's really cool," I smiled back, leaning over to roll down the window. I put my arm on the edge and rested my head on it, letting the humid air blow into my face.

"So," Anders wondered now, making a turn. I had no idea where we were going, Kirkwall was so new and everything was just…different from Ferelden, from Lothering. "What do you think of everybody?"

"Oh," I sat up straight and gave it a moment of thought. "Merrill seems sweet, Isabela is…fun?" I wasn't sure that was the right word, ballsy maybe was a better one.

"What about Fenris?" the question seemed friendly enough but I heard the slight seething feeling beneath it.

"I like him," and I did.

"Why?" he asked now, stopping in a parking lot. I gazed out the windshield to discover we had arrived at our destination.

"I don't know," I shrugged, than flashed him my best Hawke smile, "I like you too, so does it make a difference?" He had no answer for that as he mumbled he'd be back and got out of the car. I watched him enter the store than relaxed into the seat. He didn't make me feel tense; it was more like I knew if I gushed about how I liked Fenris he would lecture me. He had that type of face and maybe I had a trusting one. He liked me well enough it seemed, though I wasn't sure why.

The ride back to the house wasn't filled with as much flirting or conversation. I believe he was still taken aback by my confession of liking him though it meant very little to me. He was a new friend, but perhaps he liked the jump the gun? I didn't know yet but something told me I wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

When we presented the drinks, Isabela let out a loud cheered and I hoped Aveline's warning wouldn't have to come to fruition tonight. She called down Fenris for celebratory drinks and he surprised me by actually coming down. Isabela grabbed the first bottle she found, organized the five glasses in a circle and poured the ale.

"A toast," she cheered.

"To what?" Merrill asked, clutching her glass in her hand. She looked between all of us, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"To us?" I suggested, holding up my glass. It wasn't brilliant but it was the only thing I could think of.

The rest of the housemates nodded in agreement, Fenris' gave me the smallest of smiles.

"To us!"

…

Isabela scoffed down a few bottles of…something…before passing out on the living room couch. I felt a little bad she couldn't sleep in her own bed the first night here but I wasn't moving her. Merrill, the little thing, had a problem with the first glass but enjoyed watching Anders and Isabela engage in several drinking games. He had the common sense to quit while he was ahead.

I, on the other hand, nursed a few glasses throughout the night. Fenris was nursing too, though his choice was an entire bottle of some wine that was hard to name. He had gone back to his room earlier than the rest of us, of course.

It was nearly midnight when I headed up, a bit sad to see Fenris had shut his door for the day. I wanted to say goodnight but bothering him just to say that seemed a little bit desperate. So with heavy shoulders I went to my own room to get ready turn in. Haseo, who had been downstairs with me, was now curled into a ball in the middle of the room. I stepped over him as I prepared for bed.

Walking towards the glass door to shut the curtain I spied Fenris leaning against the rail of the porch. My hand gripped the handle and I must have been a little tipsier than I thought as I opened the door to talk to him. About what? I had no idea.

As I came up next to him he didn't seem bothered or annoyed, instead he gave me an almost knowing smirk as he handed me the bottle he had been drinking out of. I put my lips to it, taking a sip.

"Agreggio Pavalli," he started, "of all the wines in the world Anders could have picked, he had to get this one." Fenris shook his head and took the bottle back, chugging a bit down.

"Don't you like it?" I had to asked, finding he was making me confused. "You've been drinking it all night."

"I'm a complicated person," he almost laughed as he said it.

"I don't doubt that," I mumbled back, grabbing the bottle again to take another sip. It might have been the liquor, or maybe the moon was playing tricks with the light, but it looked like he was smiling at me. I handed the bottle back as I leaned against the rail, watching him finish whatever was left. When it was empty he chucked it somewhere on the beach. I should have disapproved but somehow I didn't care.

"Do you…" I trailed off, my eyes finding his, "want to talk about why you're complicated?"

"It's not very interesting," he shook his head, almost as if my question wasn't believable.

"That I do doubt," I frowned, turning around to face the house. I didn't expect him to spill his guts, but anything to solve a little bit of the puzzle this mysterious elf presented would have been great.

"Why so interested?" he asked, walking a little bit away to sit on the bottom step of the stairs that led to his room. I watched him carefully, the buzz from the wine clouding my judgment, my word control.

"You're very handsome," I smiled, "I want to know about you," I admitted. Of course this was the truth but had my head been a bit clearer I might have been a bit less obvious.

"Not tonight Hawke," he started for his room but I grabbed the hem of his shirt before he got too far away. He looked down at me and shook his head again, grabbing on to my hand so he could pull away. "You're drunk and I probably am too," he confessed.

I looked away for a moment, falling deeper into a haze before climbing a step to reach his height and kissing his cheek, turning away just as quickly.

"Good night," I waved, heading back to my own room.

_Maker allow I didn't remember that in the morning. _


End file.
